1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grid tied inverter, method and system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is becoming increasingly attractive for domestic consumers of electricity to provide electricity for the grid. This is particularly important given the rapid increase in electricity usage, especially during peak demand.
It is possible to provide this electricity using so-called “Grid-Tied Inverters”. These are DC-DC converters which connect banks of batteries to the grid. These inverters tend to be very large and expensive.
It is an aim of the present invention to address these issues.